mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristiane Santos vs. Marloes Coenen 2
The fight was for the inaugaral Invicta featherweight title. The Fight The first round began. Coenen landed an inside kick and another, eating a jab. Cyborg stuffed a double to the clinch. Coenen landed a right elbow, ate a knee to the body. 4:35. 4:15. They broke, 4:00. Coenen landed a left hook, ate a right, they clinched, Cyborg kneed the body twice. 3:35. Coenen landed a right elbow, Cyborg got the lateral drop to half-guard, landed a right elbow. "Right elbow!" 3:15. Cyborg landed it. Cyborg landed three big rights and a left. 3:00 as Coenen turned for an armbar. Cyborg kicked the leg backing off. She landed a right. 2:35. Cyborg let her up. The crowd cheered. 2:15. Coenen landed a leg kick eating a right as Cyborg caught the leg for a single, pounced to side control. 2:00. Cyborg landed a right backing off, let her up. 1:35. Coenen landed a counter right, Cyborg stuffed a trip to the clinch. 1:15. Cyborg kneed the body. Coenen tried to drop for a leg, Cyborg backed off. 1:00. "Kick the leg!" Cyborg let her up. Nice exchange. Cyborg landed a right to the body eating a right elbow, got a beautiful suplex to side control, 35. Three rights, looking for a crucifix position. Coenen wallwalking. 15. "Short elbow!" Coenen turned. Cyborg kicked the leg. The first round ended, 10-9 Cyborg. The second round began. Coenen landed an inside kick, Cyborg stuffed a double landing in side control, right elbow. 4:35. She kneed the body. She dodged a leglock standing and letting her up. 4:15. 4:00. They clinched. Cyborg got a beautiful trip/lateral drop to side control, kneeing the body and again. 3:35. "Short elbow!" Cyborg kneed the body. 3:15. Cyborg landed a right elbow. "Elbow!" 3:00. Coenen rolled for a leglock. Cyborg defended and.... Stood over her. 2:35. Cyborg came down to side control. Knee on belly, two rights. She let Coenen up. 2:15. Coenen landed a left hook and a counter right, dove for a single, Cyborg stuffed it, right under, two lefts under as she went to side control, eight or nine right hammerfists and punches. Coenen turtling up. 1:35. She landed a left hammerfist. She let Coenen up. 1:15. Cyborg got a hard trip. 1:00 as Cyborg kicked the leg there. She came down with a right to guard. Stacked her, dropped back for a leglock. 35 as she let Coenen up. Cyborg landed a hard leg kick, stuffed a double to guard. 15. Can opener. The second round ended, 10-9 Cyborg again. The third round began. Coenen landed an inside kick and Cyborg got a trip, Coenen rolled for a leg. Cyborg let her up. Coenen was slow to stand. 4:35 left. They clinched. Cyborg kneed the body and tried another suplex, let Coenen up. Coenen stood slowly. 4:15. Cyborg landed a big right, 4:00 left. Another big right. They clinched. Coenen kneed the body. 3:35. Cyborg got a trip to half-guard. Cyborg landed several rights and a left. 3:15. 3:00. Cyborg landed two rights. She let Coenen up. Coenen landed a left hook eating an inside kick and a leg kick, replied with a big counter right, Cyborg tackled her to half-guard. Backed off and let her up. 2:15. Cyborg kneed the body as they clinched. 2:00. Cyborg kneed the leg. Coenen kneed the body, 1:35. Cyborg broke with a right, a right to the body, a big flurry of rights and uppercuts, leg kick, rights and uppercuts, clinched, traded knees to the legs. 1:15. 1:00. Coenen landed a right elbow, Cyborg kneed the body twice there. Again, Coenen replied. 35. Cyborg kneed the body. Again, three knees, two more. 15. Right elbow. Coenen landed a right eating one. The third round ended and they touched gloves, 10-9 Cyborg. Tito wanted Cyborg to get takedowns and ground and pound. The first fourth round of Cyborg's career began. Cyborg blocked a high kick. Cyborg landed a leg kick stuffing a single. Landed a big right, two more, kneed the body twice as they clinched, 4:35, short left hooks. Kneed the body. Coenen short elbow. Kneed the body. Leg twice. Kneed the thigh there. 4:15. Cyborg got the trip to half-guard, 4:00 with two left elbows there. Several lefts. Coenen landed an upkick, possibly illegal. Time out called. Big John made sure Cyborg was okay, they continued touching gloves. 3:35. Cyborg landed a leg kick after a shin clash. Cyborg landed two counter rights dropping her, pounced to side control with right hammerfists, 3:15. Knee on belly. Left under, another. Mounted. Three rights, more to the body, 3:00. Rights. 2:35. A left. Four rights, more to the body. 2:15. Lefts now. 2:00. Cyborg landed a right elbow. Six or seven right elbows. 1:30 left. Two rights. Two more. 1:15. Cyborg landed two right elbows. Rights and lefts now. A right elbow, more right hammerfists. 1:00. Big John stopped it.